


You're Invited

by Inkfowl



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Feelings, Fluff, Gobblepot Halloween 2019, M/M, Season Twoish?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 12:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21208274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkfowl/pseuds/Inkfowl
Summary: There are Halloween parties all over the city, but Jim only got one invitation.





	You're Invited

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution to the 2019 Halloween event, and I just tried to have fun with it. My inspiration was both the cute cookie picture, and the lovely banner.

Jim scribbled through the last of his paperwork. Halloween is all fun and games until someone thinks a mask is an excuse to cause trouble. 

Across from him, Harvey stood up and put on his hat. “You almost done there partner?”

“Uh huh...just a second...there.” Jim triumphantly put his pen in its holder. He got out of his chair and picked up his coat. “Now that’s what I call a day.”

Harvey quickly ushered them out the door. “And an easy day by Gotham standards, so let’s go before anything really crazy happens.”

“What? Then we should stick around to protect our beloved city.” Jim winked.

Apparently Harvey didn’t find the humor in it. “Well maybe that’s your ideal night, but some of us have plans.”

“Is that so?”

“Big time. Do you even know how many parties this town is throwing? I’ve been compiling a list all month, and I intend to make a lot of checkmarks.”

“Good to have goals I guess.” Jim unlocked his car.

Harvey peered over the roof. “You’re welcome to join me if you want. More the merrier.”

“Thanks, but no thanks.”

“Come on Jimbo, you can’t just stay in tonight! This town goes all out, and you don’t want to miss one minute.”

That was true, Halloween was probably Gotham’s favorite holiday. The haunted season fit the city like a glove, and it wasn’t just because every building inexplicabley had a bunch of gargoyles. Something with the constantly gloomy sky, the cold breezes, and how even the lightest things held a hint of darkness. After his return to Gotham, he had to learn to tolerate all these features, and they started to grow on him; especially the last one.

Jim smiled politely at his partner. “Trust me Harv, I’m good.”

“Can’t say I didn’t try. See you in a few.”

“Yep, have a good one.” Jim waved goodbye, but waited until Harvey was out of sight before getting in his car.

He put a hand in his coat pocket and felt the envelope inside, receiving a small jolt of excitement. Nice as Harvey’s offer had been, Jim’s plans couldn’t be better. He took out the formal invitation to look it over again. Silver spiderwebs in the corner, scripted font spelling out the details, and the best part, Oswald’s signature at the bottom.

It had been a rocky start with the criminal, but different cases had Jim visiting the underworld so often it was hard not to form relationships. Still, it had been a bit of a surprise when the envelope was slid across the table. 

Oswald had spoken casually, but there was a twinkle in his eyes. “I know it’s not as enticing as your police work, but I hope you’ll consider making an appearance.”

Jim remembered trying to act apathetic, which had been difficult with a racing heart. He’d muttered something about working late or checking his schedule, and then gingerly tucked the black paper away. 

Now, standing out Oswald’s club of the same name, he felt the same nervous energy. It would be weird seeing the man outside of a work-related setting, but Jim had secretly been hoping for an opportunity like this. No crime-talk, no turf war, and of course no cop and mobster labels. Although, coming straight from the precinct Jim still had his badge, but he reasoned it could be a part of his costume. Upon walking in the establishment however, he realized his idea of a costume was leagues behind everyone else.

There were butterflies with expansive wings, vampires with bedazzled capes, gory zombies, and a collection of other elaborate disguises. Knowing the host, Jim really should’ve expected this caliber of theatrics from the guests too. Suddenly, a knot of self-consciousness formed in his stomach as he tried to imagine what  _ Oswald _ would be wearing. The man was already an impeccable dresser so whatever he wore it was going to be better than Jim.

A person dressed as Freddie Mercury brushed past and Jim stepped back to give them some room, but he bumped into a table of refreshments.

Another guest was also jostled. “Watch where you’re go… Oh, it’s you.”

Jim almost did a double take. “Selina? What are you doing here?”

The teen shrugged. “Free food and drinks man. Speaking of which, do you mind?”

Behind him was a plate of themed cookies. They were a bit cartoonish for the club’s vibe, but they did look delicious. “Uh, sure. Which do you want?”

“What do you think?”

“Right.” He handed over one shaped like a cat. “I just thought I’d ask. Maybe you wanted to switch it up with a ghost or bat.”

“If that was a joke, it wasn’t funny.” She bit off a leg. “Also, where’s your costume?”

Jim lifted the lapel with his badge. “I’m...a cop.”

“Wow.”

“I...I didn’t have a lot of time okay.” Defending himself to a child provided zero validation. “Besides, it looks like you haven’t changed.”

Selina finished her cookie and pulled back her hood. A headband appeared with two cat ears. “See? It might be minimal, but it’s effort. And I’m not the one on a date tonight.”

“Wh-what?” He couldn’t help feeling flustered. “You don’t mean me do you?”

“Obviously not.” She downed a cup of punch. “You can’t date yourself, so I meant you  **and** Penguin.”

Jim turned as red as fake blood. “I...I...I don’t know what-”

“Please, you’re not smart enough to play dumb. Or innocent. I hang around that meeting room, and I do not need these,” she pointed to the goggles on her head, “to see all that sexual tension.”

For a moment or two he couldn’t do anything but stare at Selina while she poured another glass. “Y-you...you… Are you even allowed in here? I don’t think this is appropriate for minors.”

“Look, I don’t make the rules, or follow them. But if you have any questions or concerns, I’m sure the boss would love to hear ‘em.” She nodded behind him. “Wouldn’t you?”

Jim whirled around to see Oswald standing there with his hands almost at Jim’s shoulders. He quickly dropped them and fixed Selina with a glare. “Why you’d do that? I was going to scare him!”

“And I’m what? Supposed to care? By the way, you’re out of cookies.”

“No I’m-”

Selina took her cup in one hand and picked up the plate of sweets in the other. “Okay byeee.” She smiled and then disappeared in the crowd.

Oswald shook his head. “Sometimes she’s more trouble than she’s worth.” He turned to Jim. “Although it wasn’t a complete waste, you still seem a little spooked.”

It was then that Jim realized he hadn’t taken his eyes off Oswald the entire time. “Huh? Oh no, I...I’m not...I was just...your costume is interesting.”

The outfit was the usual three-piece suit, but pinstriped with a bat bowtie, imitating Jack Skellington. Oswald’s lips had black lines through them to further imitate the character, not that Jim was dwelling on anyone’s lips.

Oswald bowed with a flourish. “Why thank you James. There are few who deny at what I do I am the best.”

“Is...was that a quote or something?”

The look Jim got was deadly. “That’s it, I revoke your invitation, please escort yourself out.”

Jim chuckled and defensively raised his hands. “Whoah, I’m sorry. I’ve only seen it once, I can’t remember everything.”

“Then you are missing out.” Oswald crossed his arms. “Not just on a great film, but on my perfect analogy.”

“What? That you’re both bony?” Wrong answer, wrong answer.

“You are quite lucky this cane isn’t part knife. To educate you, Jack Skellington is the pumpkin king, and I’m also a king. King of Gotham.” 

Jim slowly nodded his head. “Ohhh.”

“It’s fine,” he sighed, “no one else got the connection either.”

“Well, I think it’s great either way.” Jim smiled, but not too wide because he wasn’t sure how liberal to be with compliments.

“Yes, thanks.” Then Oswald checked out Jim’s ensemble. “So what are you supposed to be?”

All the uneasiness came back. “I...I’m j-just a cop.”

“Hm. Just a cop? My mistake, I thought you were dressed as a sexy cop.” Apparently the compliments would be very liberal tonight, and that damn smirk.

Jim chuckled, his apprehensions subsiding. “Oh no, two very different things. Although I was about to change, if you’ll excuse me.” He undid the top button of his shirt. “Now it’s sexy cop.”

Oswald took a step closer, looking like he might even attempt to touch the newly bared area. “Ah yes, I can’t believe I got confused. Deepest apologies.”

“You forgive me, I forgive you.” Jim fought to keep his voice steady, being much too aware of the lack of distance between them. “We’re even.”

“Perhaps in this instance, but I believe it’s still your turn to repay a favor for that Vanstone case.”

He moved in a little and put his hand on the table so it was parallel with Oswald’s waist. “Hey, no business talk.” He didn’t want any aspect of their outside lives invading this neutral space.

Oswald glanced down, and then his eyes trailed their way back up to Jim’s. “What do you want to talk about then?”

“Anything else.” Whether consciously or not, Jim lowered his voice. “Or we don’t have to talk at all.”

Oswald leaned in, their faces inches apart. “I don’t have much preference there.” Then he gave Jim’s cheek a kiss so quick it was almost phantasmal. “But I’ve been dying for a dance.”

For a moment Jim was absolutely stunned. Oswald had kissed him. Sure, it was barely anything, but it was still  _ something _ ; something that hadn’t happened before. During their meetings they may have had a few...close calls, but neither had dared to cross that line. Jim wouldn’t deny he’d thought about it once, or twice, or several times, but he had no real expectations. Cops and criminals shouldn’t be intimate in any sense. Except tonight, they weren’t those people.

Jim finally moved his hand from the table to Oswald’s lower back, fitting perfectly into the small curve. “Well now, I can’t have you dying on me. But, I refuse to do any monster mashing.”

Oswald laughed, sweet and airy. “I’ll allow it.” Then he put a finger on Jim’s slightly exposed skin. “However, that means you can’t skip out on the Time Warp.”

“Really? That’s...not something I expected of you.”

“Which part doesn’t sound like me? The gothic overtones, the theatrics, everyone in suits…” Oswald started counting by tapping Jim’s chest.

Jim chuckled and put his hand over Oswald’s. “Okay, okay I get it. But are you absolutely sure you want  _ me _ doing that? I can hardly keep a beat as is.”

“Oh come on, it literally gives you instructions.” Oswald pouted. “Please?”

Jim smiled and rolled his eyes. “You drive one hard bargain.” He then risked his own kiss on Oswald’s forehead. There were no complaints. “Shall we?”

The question didn’t need a response, and with their arms around each other they moved onto the dancefloor. It was pretty crowded with all the other guests and a few exceptionally big dresses. Still, with some prodding from Oswald’s cane, the two found a nice little spot. Neither of them were great dancers, but that didn’t stop them from trying. After the band played Oswald’s required song, things slowed down to give everyone a break. 

Jim wasn’t sure if Oswald would be interested in this new pace, but he offered a hand anyway. “One last dance?”

Oswald looked at it for a second, and then welcomed the proposal. Jim showed no such hesitation and pulled Oswald close. There was a little squeak from the other man, followed by a charming smile. “Jim careful, I almost dropped my cane.”

“What’s so bad about that? Then you’d just have to lean on me instead.” He wrapped one arm around Oswald’s back.

“Hm, that is a good point.” He rested his head on Jim’s shoulder. “Until you’d trip on it and take me down with you.”

Jim’s mind immediately pictured the hypothetical result of Oswald on top of him, or vice versa. “Again, what’s so bad about that?”

The response was delayed as Oswald slowly brought his head back up to stare at Jim, clearly not on the same level of amusement. “I already have one bad leg, I don’t need another.”

It was probably inappropriate for Jim to laugh, but he couldn’t help it. “You’re right, you’re right.”

Oswald leaned into his partner again. “I’m always right.”

They stayed that way, holding onto each other close as they swayed to the soothing music. It was the best feeling in the world for Jim, having Oswald pressed against him. In fact the whole night seemed to be going perfectly, but there was one way to make it even better.

Jim slowed almost to a stop and put a gentle hand on Oswald’s cheek. “Oswald,” those green eyes were shining up at him, “I’m really glad I got your invitation.”

“Well,” Oswald briefly glanced down as a blush spread across his face, “you’re the only person to get one.”

It wasn’t much of a confession from either of them, but it was enough. Jim was glad to accept this most recent invitation, and smiled as he tilted his head to kiss Oswald. 

He always imagined their first kiss would be rough, a heated moment during some argument; he never thought it could be so sweet. Time stood still, and there was no one else in the world besides Oswald. This was everything Jim had wanted, and as they started to break away he pulled them back together.

He felt Oswald smile against his lips, and then kiss him deeper. Oswald snaked a hand into Jim’s hair, the contact sending another wave of joy to Jim’s heart. He couldn’t say how long they stayed that way, but it wasn’t enough. Eventually they did stop to catch their breath and simply gaze at each other.

Once more, Jim had to laugh. Fearing it might be taken as offense, he quickly tried to stop himself. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. It’s just that…” He gestured to Oswald’s skeletal makeup, or what was left of it.

Oswald started giggling too. “Oh dear...it can’t be as bad as yours though.” He ran a thumb across Jim’s mouth and it came back smudged with Oswald’s black lipstick.

The two laughed for a bit longer and then continued their dance, neither one caring to wipe away the mark of their affection.

As the song wore on, Jim’s thoughts drifted away from the party, back to the GCPD. Tomorrow he’d have to go work and...and what? Could he resume his noble quest to cleanse the city after spending a night in the arms of his sworn enemy?

He tightened his embrace on Oswald, and the other man did the same. Maybe they didn’t have to be enemies. It wasn’t likely that corruption would vanish from the police force anytime soon, and if things had been peaceful during Falcone’s reign, surely that equilibrium could be maintained with the new king.

Jim kissed Oswald once more. That conversation should be saved for another day, when they were a detective and criminal again. But tonight there was no need for such masks and labels, they were who they wanted to be at this moment.


End file.
